


Lust & Love

by Sayuri (Sayuri_Kato), Sayuri_Kato



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, Threesome (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuri_Kato/pseuds/Sayuri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuri_Kato/pseuds/Sayuri_Kato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two are in love, but when the 3rd finds out, things are going to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a 5-part VIXX fanfiction. Enjoy! XD  
> *Comments/Suggestions are more than welcome!*

The boys were all in the practice room, dancing their hearts out to _Eternity_ in preparation for their upcoming show. Just as the song ended and they were on the floor, finishing the dance move, N felt a bit dizzy and almost fell face-first. Luckily enough, Ravi was there to hold him upright.

"Hyung, are you alright?" he sounded worried.

"Yes, of course I am," N smiled as always, then tried to move away from Ravi, only to fall back on his knees.

"You're not, so stop lying. You need to rest. Come with me," Ravi helped N get up and took him to one of the spare rooms where they usually take a nap after practice.

"You're cute when you worry, but I am not lying, I am fine," N gently touched Ravi's hair, still smiling. "I didn't eat today and last night I couldn't sleep properly. That's it, nothing to worry about."

Ravi stopped walking, feeling warmth spread through his body at N's soft touch, which felt like the brushing of a feather against his skin and hair. He tried to speak, but his words came out as strangled whispers. "Then... I should get you something to eat."

"Oh, I'll come with you."

"Are you sure you can walk to the cafeteria?"

N hesitated a little, and then nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure I can manage. Plus, you'll catch me if I fall, right, Ravi?" N started laughing, softly punching Ravi's shoulder. The blond was so tensed up that N could feel his muscles hardening underneath his T-shirt. He was also breathing heavily, mostly because of the effort he had put into practicing; but there was another reason as well. Sensing the change in Ravi’s attitude, N looked at him in a sexy way, only to stumble upon a box that was in their way. Ravi reacted quickly, preventing N from falling, again.

"You're an idiot, hyung," he breathed out. "Watch your step, please."

"It's not my fault, it was this box."

"Yeah, it is your fault, 'cause you keep looking at me like that," Ravi pouted, his cheeks suddenly becoming pinkish.

"Oh, really?" N's voice became deep and sensual. "Like what?" he added, smiling.

"Like... like this! Stop it!"

N put his arm across Ravi's shoulders, still smiling. "I am dizzy again, can I lean on you?"

"Aish, you're so annoying," the other boy answered teasingly. He then got on his knees and told N "Here, get on my back. I'll carry you, so you won't faint on the way to the cafeteria."

"What? No, no, it's ok like this..." this time, N blushed.

"You are as pale as a freaking vampire. You will faint soon. I'm not taking that risk. Get on, now."

"Ok, fine, thank you," N got on Ravi's back, encircling his neck with his arms. Ravi smiled shyly and hurried down the stairs to get food for his hyung. Once they got to the studio's kitchen, they sat on their chairs and waited, impatiently, for their food.

When they finally got it, N started gulping down, but stopped after a few bites. "I'm full."

"Already?" Ravi stared at N.

"Yeah, sure, of course," N responded suspiciously fast, but his stomach betrayed him.

"Eat. Now. Or you won't get desert."

"Mm, desert. Can I have it now?"

"No. You haven't finished your meal."

"But I'll get fat…"

“No, you won't. You're actually way too skinny. So eat!”

N mumbled something, then got back to eating.

"Good boy, Leader N!"

"Hey!" N frowned at Ravi, but his lips were curved in a smile. "Yes, I am the leader, worship me."

“Hah, sure. Keep wishing!"

"I will, don't you worry. But now, I wish you'd give me the desert."

"Hyung...," Ravi got closer to N and whispered in his ear "I can't do it here, you know. People are watching."

"Oh, that?" N pretended to be disappointed, but his eyes and the short trembling of his lips gave him away. "I thought you were talking about cake."

Ravi's lips formed a mischievous smile as he was putting some distance between him and N, adding "I was talking about cake. What were you thinking of?"

One of N's eyebrows went up, but he kept his cool and responded immediately. "Chocolate. Everybody knows you can't eat chocolate in public."

"You are right on that one. You can't eat chocolate in public, you'd smudge it all over your face and people would start laughing. Right?"

"Exactly," said N, gently rubbing his leg against Ravi’s. Then he withdrew his leg and coughed. "Sorry, my mistake."

"No worries. It's fine..." Ravi's voice trailed off.

"I bet it is," N pushed his plate away. "I can't eat anything more, I am stuffed.”

"Yeah, me too," the other boy answered, following N's lead.

"Ok, shall we go? I am feeling much better anyway and I think it would be a good idea to practice the dance, again. Just the two of us, you know?"

"The two of us...?"

"Well, yeah! You know I can't do that move right, but to you it seems like a piece of cake. Come on, now, nobody is there anymore," N half-closed his eyes, curving his lips in a sensual smile.

"Oh, _that_ move," Ravi blushed. "Sure, let's go, I suppose."

N started laughing in that unique way of his and then got up. "Why do I have the impression that you're not thinking of the same thing that I am?"

"I was thinking of dancing, you little punk," he replied as he got up and started to the practice room.

"Me too," N muttered, following Ravi. "Me too..."


	2. Chapter 2

Ravi and N were now in the practice room, staring at each other. The former finally made a move to turn on the music and then turned to face his hyung. "Okay, what do I help you with?"

"Well, at the beginning, when I have to push myself up. You showed it to Leo and he can do it, but my hands are always slipping."

"Hyung, I don't think I can help you with this. It's just you being silly, that's why your hands are slipping," Ravi started laughing.

"Really? Then help me with this," N approached Ravi moving like a feline, his eyes lingering on Ravi's lips.

Ravi tensed up even more than before, his breathing heavier. "H-hyung?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you... what are you doing?" Ravi's cheeks were now scarlet red and his heart was beating like crazy.

N softly pushed his head back, provoking Ravi to follow him. The taller boy took a step forward, getting closer to N, but still unable to do all the things he had always been thinking of. There had been countless times when the only thing on his mind was the image of him kissing N on those deliciously-looking lips, his arms around his small waist, both of them gasping for air as they gave in to passion. N entangled his fingers in Ravi's hair, his other hand resting on the other boy's neck, while his lips shyly touched the blond’s. Something inside Ravi's chest broke - the chains that were keeping him away from N, away from all the he was craving for. He pressed his lips harder against his hyung's as his arms went around his fragile body - savage, yet careful, as if N was a fine piece of china in his hands. N seemed surprised for a few seconds, as if he wasn't sure everything was real. Then, he gently pushed his tongue between the other boy's lips, searching for Ravi's tongue. It only took a moment for him to reach his target, deepening the kiss until their bodies were pressed together. Just like he had always desired, Ravi bit N's lower lip, enjoying the moan he elicited from him. In response, N pushed Ravi's T-shirt up, gently caressing his sculpted abs. He opened his eyes for a bit and caught Ravi's greedy look.

"Moving so fast, hyung?"

"Is it too fast for you, rapper?" N laughed softly, pushing his hands up on Ravi's body, reaching for his pecs.

"Actually, I thought it would be too fast for you," Ravi grinned, taking his T-shirt off. "I guess it's not."

"I may be shy, but I like exploring... new territories," N lowered his eyes, admiring Ravi's body. "Looking at you, I don't think I want to take my sweater off..."

"Why not?"

"Uhm... well... nevermind," he answered, again reaching for Ravi's lips.

Ravi interrupted the kiss. "I've seen you shirtless before. And I really liked what I'd seen, sweetheart."

"You're sweet, you know that?" N smiled, and then planted a hot kiss on Ravi's neck.

Ravi let out a soft moan as he tightened his hold on N's body. "Hyung, what if someone sees us? Shouldn't we go somewhere else...?"

"I don't know, the floor is ok with me, but...I don't know!"

"Hmm, come with me," said Ravi as he took N's hand. "I know the perfect place." A few moments later, they were in Ravi's favourite place, the spare room where he usually takes his after-practice naps.

"I hope you're not going to fall asleep," N whispered the words and started laughing.

"How can I fall asleep when you're right next to me, so fragile, so vulnerable?" replied Ravi, placing a soft kiss on N's neck.

"Fragile? Vulnerable?" N blushed a bit, then turned around and locked the door. "Try hot," he said, but he didn't turn back to Ravi.

Ravi reached for N, placing both his hands on his shoulders and dragging him down on the improvised mattress where he was sitting. "Hot, too," he then whispered in his hyung's ear, softly brushing his lips against his skin.

"Mhm, tell me more," N's voice was seductive.

"I'd rather show you," Ravi placed his hands on N's waist, underneath his sweater, moving slowly, until he took it off.

"Be gentle," whispered N, then snorted. "Or not." He turned his head, asking for a kiss.

Ravi pressed his lips against N's, exploring his mouth with his tongue, while his hands were exploring his body, reaching lower and lower. N's body was on fire, yet his kisses became greedier. He turned around, moved his hands on Ravi's torso, then placed his palms on his shoulders and positioned himself on top of the blond boy. He placed hot kisses on Ravi's neck, sometimes licking, sometimes biting, but always moving lower.

"Hyung...," the word came out as a moan. Ravi was already breathing heavily and sweating.

"Mhm?" The redhead sucked on Ravi's nipple, then biting it.

"Aah, you awful creature!" the taller boy moaned again. He then wrapped his arms around N's body, turning them around until he was on top.

N looked a bit surprised, and then started laughing. "Hey! I wasn't done there."

"I think you've done enough," Ravi replied as he pushed his body forward, allowing N to feel his hardness. N started wriggling, in a playful way, biting the blond boy's lower lip.

"Hmm, you like biting. Fine," Ravi placed his mouth on N's neck, sucking at his skin, slowly at first, and then faster, until he began biting and leaving marks. N shrieked shortly, and then moaned. He placed his hand on Ravi's shoulder blades, pushing the blond guy's body into his even more. As Ravi was becoming harder and could not hold back for much longer, he reached for N's jeans and slowly unbuttoned them. N helped him take them off, and then the underwear, feeling as if his face caught on fire.

"Mhm... and you didn't want to show me this, you shy boy," Ravi grinned. "Your turn to help me, now."

N laughed a bit, but his face kept on burning. Even though his hands were shaking a bit, he unbuttoned Ravi's jeans in no time, then slid his palms across the blond's thighs, removing the jeans along with the underwear. Ravi placed himself between N’s legs and after kissing his lips once again, he put his hands on his hyung's thighs, caressing his skin all the way to his toes, slowly picking his legs up and resting them on his shoulders. "Tell me when you're ready," he smiled.

"Whenever you are," N smiled back, even though he was a bit afraid.

Without any other word, Ravi pushed himself into N, eliciting a loud moan from the redhead. N bit his lower lip and closed his eyes for a second. He knew it would hurt, but he hadn't thought it would hurt that much.

"Are you alright, love?" Ravi stopped and reached for N's face, softly touching his forehead.

"Yeah, but take it easy..."

Ravi quickly brushed his lips against N's before thrusting again, this time more gentle, as sweat was covering both of them, their bodies melting together. N moaned, his voice cracking, and then sank his teeth into Ravi's shoulder. Soon, the pain would go away and their bodies were moving like one. Ravi grunted at his own pain while his hands kept exploring N's now-wet-with-sweat body and his lips were working on his neck. N turned his head to the left, exposing the sensitive skin of his neck. "More", he asked between breaths, but it sounded more like a demand. Ravi kept sucking, leaving big hickeys all over the redhead's neck. A few thrusts later, he reached the climax, making both the boys' bodies shudder in pleasure. N closed his eyes, breathing heavily for a few seconds. He felt Ravi withdraw, the movement surprising him and making him gasp. Ravi collapsed on top of N and, as his hair was stuck to his forehead due to intensive sweating, the redhead felt the urge to run his hand through it.

Catching his breath, the blond was finally able to whisper a few words. "So, am I your first?" and he smiled.

N tensed. "Well, uhm... Why are you asking me that?"

"I just... I just want to know."

"Yes."

Ravi smiled at hearing that single word. He then kissed N's lips, which were now red and swollen.

"You seem happy."

"Why wouldn't I be happy?"

N started laughing. "I'm just saying."

"You always laugh at everything I say, hmm," Ravi pouted.

N tried to contain himself, but when he saw Ravi's face, he burst out laughing.

"What is it now?!"

"Nothing, nothing!" The redhead placed his palm on his mouth, in an attempt to stop himself from laughing. Even so, he failed. Ravi punched N in the shoulder hard enough to make the other boy gasp.

"Don't be mad, Ravi, I can't help myself sometimes," N tried to get up, but stopped and let out a short cry.

"Hyung? Are you ok?" Ravi sounded genuinely worried.

"I should have expected that, but I'll be fine." N turned towards Ravi, and smiled. "You are sweet when you worry about me."

Ravi smiled again and wrapped his arms around N, pulling him down. "Let's just stay here for a while and rest."

"How about we take a shower together after resting?"

"Deal,” a moment later, Ravi turned his face to N's just to see him sound asleep, looking like an angel.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day, N woke up pretty early. He rolled out of bed, then went to the bathroom and had a long and soothing shower. After that, he put on one of his favourite dark grey sweaters and a pair of black jeans and went to the practice room, oblivious of the love marks on his neck.

"Morning, hyung!" Ravi greeted him with a smile on his face.

N smiled too, then ruffled Ravi's hair. "Morning."

"Are you feeling… better?"

"Yep."

"Alright...," Ravi replied as he turned around and left the room.

N hesitated for a few seconds and then decided to go after Ravi. Just as he was heading towards the door, Leo came in. The first thing he did was to stare at N's neck, which was covered in hickeys.

"Morning, Leo," N smiled, but placed his palm on his neck, covering it. He hadn't looked at himself in the mirror that morning, but he had a clue of what was marking his skin.

Suddenly, Leo grabbed the redhead's hand, pushing it aside, uncovering his neck. "What are those?"

N tried to free himself. "Hey, let me go, I need that hand back."

"Answer. Now."

"Why?"

"Because that doesn't look right. And I want to know what exactly it is. And what caused it."

"Oh my God, calm down. I don't know what you are talking about, there's nothing on my neck...I think you're imagining things because of the light in this room."

Leo glared at N for a few more seconds, still gripping his arm tightly. "I will find out, you know."

"Let me go, will you? It hurts."

Leo approached N, his hair brushing the redhead's face, as he whispered "Does it hurt more than those things on your neck did?"

N put his free hand on Leo's chest. "What are you talking about? And it hurts, let me go now. It's not funny."

Leo pushed N towards the big mirror on the wall, his grip just as tight as before. "These. Do you see them?"

N refused to look at himself in the mirror and closed his eyes. "Leo! Stop it, it hurts. Let me go."

Just then, Ravi entered the room to see N struggling to break free from Leo's hold. "What are you doing, guys?" N suddenly opened his eyes and looked at Ravi, but said nothing.

"Leo hyung? What are you doing to N?" N tried to break free, but Leo's grip was getting tighter. He then let go of the redhead and kept staring at the now-surprised Ravi. "Nothing," he said as he left the room. N looked down and started rubbing his wrist absent-mindedly. He had been scared, he had to admit it. Leo had been aggressive and frightening.

Ravi took N's hand and examined his wrist. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," he said and tried to smile, but a tear escaped from his eyes and went down his cheek.

Ravi's eyes widened in surprise and he slowly reached for N's face to wipe his tear away. "I'm going to punch that idiot in the face."

N moved his head towards Ravi's hand and kissed his palm. "No, it's fine! He scared me, but that's it. He was asking about... these," the redhead pointed at his neck.

"I'm sorry. I should have thought about it before leaving those on your skin."

N smiled, then cupped Ravi's face and softly kissed his lower lip. "Don't be sorry. I am so not sorry about them."

Ravi couldn't hold back anymore. He took N in his arms, holding on to him as he was kissing his lips. The redhead deepened the kiss, pushing one of his hands under Ravi's sweater. As the two were passionately kissing, Leo returned to the room to get his jacket, only to witness the scene that was happening right there. N opened his eyes for a second, thus seeing Leo. He interrupted the kiss and gripped Ravi's shoulders. "Oh God..."

"I knew something was off, but I didn't imagine it could be like this," Leo shook his head in disbelief.

"Leo...," N bit his lower lip, not wanting to cry again.

"What I think is that it's none of your business, Leo hyung," Ravi intervened, placing himself in front of N.

"No, Ravi..."

Ravi turned his head to look at N and softly said "I mean it, hyung. It's none of his business, so he shouldn't interfere," to which Leo replied "I beg to differ."

The redhead's eyes widened and he took a step back, reaching the mirror. He had nowhere to go. Before he could register what was happening, Leo's fist landed against Ravi's jaw, sending the blond a few steps backwards. But Leo didn't stop there. He overpowered Ravi, punching him a couple of times and then smashing his head against the mirror. Without thinking, N started towards Leo, trying to stop him from hitting Ravi again. The moment N's hand touched Leo's shoulder, the brunet - who was still in the heat of the moment, getting ready for another punch - pushed the redhead with such force that he hit the mirror behind him, shattering it into pieces which pierced the skin on his arm. The only audible sound, besides the two boys' heavy breathing, was now N's soft whimpering. He placed his palm on his wounded arm, gripping it tightly - as if that would stop the pain or the blood from flowing. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to get up; he wanted to get out of there, right then, not a moment later. The first to react was Ravi who, although he was badly beaten up, managed to shake off the shock of seeing N hurt. He quickly got up from where he was lying on the floor and ran to his hyung's side. Leo, too, made a few steps towards N, his whole expression apologetic, but he couldn't get a word out. Ravi picked N up and headed to the nearest hospital, not before throwing a few menacing glances in Leo's direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Both N and Ravi were taken care of and then allowed to go home. All this time, N wouldn't mutter a single word, nor would he look Ravi in the eyes. They were sitting on a sofa in N's living room, Ravi holding the redhead's now-bandaged hand. "I'm so sorry," was all he could whisper, as his jaw - as well as his feelings - was still hurting. N looked away, not wanting to speak.

"Talk to me? Please?"

"I'm pissed."

"I know. So am I, trust me. I suppose it's my entire fault, for leading you on. I should probably leave now," Ravi got up, heading for the door.

"Leading me on? What are you talking about?" N looked up and frowned. "I'm the leader and I demand an answer."

"You're an idiot, hyung,” Ravi tried to smile. “I mean that I have revealed my... feelings for you. And now we got in this mess with Leo."

"Don't call me an idiot, I'm still the leader," N's lips curved into a smile. "He's just jealous, I suppose. It'll pass."

"Are you crazy? Look at your arm and then look at my face. He's out of his mind, because of you - because of us."

N closed his eyes and placed his head on the back of the sofa. "It's my fault that your face is bruised like that, because I couldn't stop him sooner. The wound on my hand is also because of me, I didn't think properly before approaching him. He's not out of his mind, don't say that."

"Are you really defending him? I'm not the one who started throwing punches. Neither are you."

"I'm not defending him! But I'm not blaming him either. It's...complicated." N sighed, and then covered his eyes with one of his arms.

"Complicated, you say. Yeah, I should really go home."

"No, don't go." N got up and placed his hand on Ravi's back. "Do I need to remind you that I am the leader?"

"And how exactly are you going to stop me?" Ravi replied teasingly.

N smiled in a naughty way, then suddenly gripped Ravi's sweater and pushed him towards the sofa. A second later, he was on top of the blond guy. "I could do this," he said, then burst out laughing.

"Do I need to remind you that I am stronger than you? Besides, you're also hurt. I could easily push you away."

"Who would push away someone who is hurt?"

"I would," he said as his hands found their way on N's lower back and underneath his sweater.

N arched his back, and then gently kissed Ravi's hurt jaw. "Nah, I don't think so."

"Oh, but," the blond kissed N's neck, "I would," and then his chin, "if I didn't," and finally, his lips, "love you."

N tensed for a second, and then smiled. "Thought so." The redhead bit Ravi's lower lip, then pushed his sweater up and planted hot kisses on his abdomen.

Ravi let out a sigh, clearly enjoying the treatment N was giving him. "What about you, though?"

"What about me?" N went up and placed his lips on Ravi's nipple, teasing him with his teeth.

"Do you love me?" Ravi purred.

"Mhm hmm." After playing with the blond's nipple, N gently touched Ravi's neck with his lips, then bit.

Ravi moaned softly this time. "Then," another moan, "say it." N bit again, but said nothing. "Hyung...," Ravi was running out of patience.

N licked the blond's neck and then tilted his head back. "My lips were busy, but I love you."

Ravi allowed himself to smile at his hyung's words and tightly wrapped his arms around his tiny body, pulling him closer. N rested his head on Ravi's chest and closed his eyes. "Sorry about this morning, by the way."

"About what?"

"Me behaving like a piece of ice and you leaving the room because of that?"

"Oh, that's alright..."

"You're sweet, I felt bad about it."

"Just don't worry about that," he said as he touched N's neck, taking notice of the bruises for the first time. "Did I actually do this?" he sounded surprised.

"Yeah, you did, you evil creature!" N started laughing, and then kissed Ravi's cheek.

"Evil creature? Should I give you more of these so you can see my evil side?" the blond grinned.

"I wouldn't mind..." N's voice was sexy, naughty and demanding.

Ravi placed his mouth on the side of N's neck - where the skin was still perfect, untouched - and circled a spot with his tongue. Then, he sucked hard and bit, leaving more hickeys which marked N as his. N let out a moan, and then laughed. "So possessive. Not that I'm..." the redhead moaned again, as Ravi's lips were playing with his neck, "complaining."

Ravi stopped for a second to give a reply "Well, after what happened today, I have to make sure people know you're taken, right?"

"Well, then, I think I'll start wearing a scarf," N looked at Ravi with big innocent eyes.

"You should," he grinned and returned to what he was doing.

"Bite harder; I'm in a good mood today," N entangled his fingers into Ravi's hair and pulled gently. Ravi complied with his hyung's request, eliciting a loud moan when his teeth pierced into the soft skin. N moved his head away from Ravi's greedy mouth, then touched his neck with his fingers, collecting the small drop of blood that was forming. "Mmmhm, you're so mean, so evil!" N gripped both of the blond's hands, pinning them above his head, and smiled. "You should be punished."

"So what are you going to do now?" Ravi provoked him.

Still smiling, N reached for a black scarf that he had left on the sofa the day before and had just noticed, took it, and blindfolded Ravi. "I would tie you up, too, but I have only one scarf," he laughed and touched Ravi's lips with his tongue. "Everything will be more intense, now that you cannot see me."

"Hmm," Ravi purred. "You have big plans, don't you?"

"Let's say _huge_ ," N started laughing, then suddenly bit Ravi's lower lip, at the same time moving his palms all over the blond's sculpted body.

"Mmmhm, what's next?"

"You have to choose. Melted wax or chocolate?"

Ravi's lips formed a little smile. "Chocolate?" he hesitated.

"Ok, wait here," N got up and left the room, searching for another scarf and some chocolate cream. Suddenly, he stopped. Ravi was blindfolded, so he wouldn't see the melted wax coming. Smiling in a naughty way, N lit up a candle, took another scarf from his room and the chocolate cream from the kitchen, finally returning to the living room.

"What took you so long, hyung?" Ravi pouted in his characteristic style. The redhead kneeled beside the sofa and tied up Ravi's hands, without saying anything. "Hyung? What are you doing? You're scaring me," the blond laughed.

"You'll enjoy it...I guess," N sat back on Ravi's lap, then poured some chocolate on the blond's abs and started licking thoroughly. Ravi sighed when N's tongue touched his skin. It was just what he was longing for. Without stopping, N reached for the candle and poured some hot melted wax on Ravi's nipple, barely containing his enthusiasm. Ravi grunted, arching his back. "You little devil!"

Without waiting any longer, the redhead did the same thing with Ravi's other nipple, circling the first with his lips. Another grunt, and then a moan, came from Ravi's mouth. Every single nerve in his body was pulsing at the touch of hot wax on his skin and at the feeling of N's lips, which were working wonders. N softly kissed Ravi's neck and, without a warning, pulled his – and then Ravi's – pants and underwear off. The redhead hesitated only for a second before pushing Ravi in a lying position and placing himself between the blond's legs. N closed his eyes and the next thing he knew, he was thrusting – hard. Taken by surprise, Ravi groaned loudly, feeling the excitement at having N inside of him.

"You okay?"

"Yes," Ravi breathed out. "Don't... stop..." Ravi extended his tied-up arms, craving to touch N’s body. “Please?” he asked in a sweet voice. N started moving gently and, after a few more thrusts, he caught the scarf with his teeth and pulled, thus weakening the knot. Ravi managed to disentangle the scarf from his hands, now moving them freely to rest on N's hips. A moment later, he took off the redhead's sweater, exposing more skin for him to explore, his fingertips tingling more and more with every touch. N became more energetic and he gently pushed his tongue through Ravi's lips. They were as close as they could ever be. Ravi moaned against N's mouth as they were kissing, tongues and teeth clashing. Sweat was dripping on their bodies as if they were melting together. After some time, their bodies started trembling, then shuddered, both of them releasing at the same time, even without the redhead having touched his lover. N withdrew himself and, as he was feeling a bit exhausted, rested his head on Ravi's chest. Between breaths, Ravi asked "Are you going to... to take this off?" as he pointed to the scarf.

"Oh, yeah," N laughed shortly, then took the scarf off and kissed Ravi's bottom lip. "Better?"

Ravi opened his eyes, adjusting to the light. He kept staring at N as he reached for his face and softly touched the side of it. "A lot better."

The redhead smiled, and then yawned. "Me sleepy. I don't have enough energy to get off, so you'll have to spend the night here."

"I really don't mind," Ravi chuckled as he put his arms around N in a tight embrace.

"Good," N closed his eyes and before Ravi could blink, he was already fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wakey, wakey!" Ravi heard N's voice, but he was not sure whether he was dreaming or not. The redhead ruffled Ravi's hair and then bit the blond's earlobe. "C’mon, wake up, I'm the leader!"

Ravi's arms went around N's body as he pulled him closer and kissed his lips. "I'm awake, you idiot," he smiled.

"Don't call me that, you impossible human being!" N snuggled into Ravi's arms, smiling cheerfully. "Guess what? I'm hungry."

"So? I'm also hungry, if that's what you want me to say."

"Try this," N got up, coughed then tried to make his voice sound like Ravi's. " _Why don't you go take a long, hot shower, while I prepare some delicious pancakes?_ "

"Sneaky bastard," Ravi got up as well and went behind N, placing his hands on the redhead's hips and his mouth close to his ear as he whispered "But will you be ok showering all by yourself?"

N blushed. "Oh, ok... I allow you to shower with me for a minute, and then you go make pancakes."

"Hmm, just a minute?" he softly bit N's ear.

N tilted his head back, laughing. "It tickles. And ok, five minutes."

"A little better," Ravi replied as the two of them were heading to the bathroom.

They couldn't keep their hands off each other, so when they got into the bathroom, they were already hot and bothered; they stepped in the shower cabin and turned on the hot water, enjoying themselves.

After the 5 minutes had passed, N pushed Ravi away, breaking the kiss that was going on at that moment. "But..." Ravi complained.

"Who is the leader?"

"You owe me big time!" Ravi threatened as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel.

N burst out laughing, and then returned to showering. "I'm curious how you'll make me pay the debt."

"You'll see," Ravi winked and went in the kitchen to prepare the much-desired pancakes.

After some time, N turned off the water and started towards his bedroom, thinking about what to wear that day. He decided upon a pair of black skinny jeans and a black sweater. He loved black sweaters. After putting the clothes on, he went to the kitchen, without making any sound. He tiptoed behind Ravi, who was busy preparing the ingredients. Then, he slid his arms across the blond's body, hugging him from behind. Ravi was startled. "As I said before, sneaky bastard!"

N started laughing, then rose on his toes and rested his chin on Ravi's shoulder. "Ready ready ready?"

"Be patient, you big child."

"But I'm hungry, so hungry...hungry."

"Sit down and wait!"

"Fine..." N sat down at the table, took out his phone and started taking pictures of himself.

A few minutes later, Ravi presented N with a plate full of pancakes on top of which he drew a smiling face using whipped cream and strawberries. "So cool!" N pulled the plate closer, bent a bit, and then took a selfie. "Great, we can eat now."

"You're welcome. Boy, you cannot be helped!" Ravi rolled his eyes.

"What? It's important to take photos for the fans."

"Aah, just eat," he replied as he sat down at the table, enjoying his share of pancakes.

N followed suit, gulping down the delicious pancakes. "We have to practice the dance today again. I'd let you borrow some of my clothes, if you want."

"Sure, that would be great," Ravi smiled.

"Glad to be of service," said N, also smiling, then went back to eating.

After finishing their meal and getting all dressed up, the two of them went to the studio for their practice session. A few minutes later, Hongbin, Hyuk and Ken showed up, but they seemed to have no intention of practicing that day.

"Guys, can you please focus?" N demanded.

Hongbin sighed and rushed his fingers through his hair. "It's no use, I can't concentrate."

"What's the matter with you all today?! And where is Leo? Why is he late?"

"Beats me," Ken yawned and half closed his eyes. "I'm bored, I'm going home." Hongbin and Hyuk nodded and all of them started towards the door.

Seeing N was close to getting angry, Ravi placed a hand on his shoulder and calmly said "We should just take a day off."

"I don't want to take the day off!" N sighed, and then placed his hand over Ravi's. "I'm pissed."

"I know. But there's nothing else to do. Well, maybe... maybe I can do something to calm you down?" he purred. N's lips curved into a soft smile but, before he could say anything, Leo walked in, interrupting them.

"You two again," he sighed. "Where are the others?"

"They weren't in the mood for practicing, so they left." N sighed and shook his head. "Let's practice, just the three of us, ok?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "How exactly are we supposed to practice a group dance when there's only half of the group here to practice?"

Without looking at Leo even once, Ravi said "N hyung, we should really go home."

N didn't reply, just leaned against the mirror, looking at both of them. For the first time, Leo noticed Ravi's clothes and could swear he'd seen N wearing them before. He didn't hesitate a moment before saying "So cute, now you share clothes, make-up, what else?"

"Stop it, will you?" N started towards Leo, not paying attention to a wire and tripping over it. Ravi made a move to catch him before falling – but so did Leo. Just then, they noticed each other and stopped dead in their tracks, looking at each other like predators, as N fell on his knees, sighed, and got back up.

"What is the matter with you two? Just stop it!"

The two men growled at each other, and N gripped Leo's arm, trying to break them apart. At the same time, Ravi reached for N, wanting to pull him into his arms, the three of them ending up like a sandwich, with N in the middle.

"Back off, Leo," groaned Ravi, trying to get N and himself away from the brunet.

Leo growled and slid his hands across N's body, wrapping him up in an embrace, pulling both the redhead and the blond closer. "Let go, Ravi!"

"No way!" Ravi replied as he also pulled N towards him, making him dizzy.

"Stop it, guys... I-I’m not feeling very well," N shut his eyes tight, feeling as if he were in a roller coaster. Suddenly, Leo pulled him again towards him, N tripped on the brunet's foot and they both ended up face to face, lips extremely close. N's eyes widened in surprise, but Leo didn't seem to be fazed by their closeness. In fact, he even got closer, brushing N's lips with his. N's eyes got even wider but the temptation was stronger, so he responded, catching Leo's lips in a shy, soft kiss.

"Hyung!" Ravi cried out.

N pushed his head back, interrupting the kiss, but Leo gripped him tighter, pulling him back and kissing him again, this time more intense.

"Guys!" Ravi couldn't take it anymore and tried to break the two of them apart.

He pushed N aside, Leo tried to pull him back, but N fell on the floor, whereas Ravi and Leo ended up accidentally kissing. At that moment, Ravi backed off quickly. "What have I ever done wrong to you?! What did I do to deserve this!?" he screamed.

Leo smiled, approaching Ravi cautiously. "Come now, chill. Let's be friends again, shall we?"

"Why would I be friends with you? You kissed my... I mean you kissed N and... I can't be friends with someone who... who kisses his leader."

Still smiling, Leo gripped Ravi's arm and pulled the blond towards him. "So...that's it? Your only reason?"

"Yeah. I mean no. I mean..." Ravi tried to resist.

"Thought so," Leo touched Ravi's lips softly, sliding his hand beneath the blond's sweater. Ravi’s breathing was now uneven.

"Leo! I'm the leader. And Ravi is mine. Don't touch him!" N got up suddenly and thought about breaking the two apart, but then, he had an idea. "Hello, guys! I'm the leader; don't leave me here all alone."

"Then join us," purred Leo, surprising both N and Ravi. N hesitated, not knowing what to do. In the end, he decided to give Leo a hug from behind and kiss the back of his neck, constantly watching the brunet's reactions.

Ravi was staring at the two of them, unable to move. N continued to kiss the nape of Leo's neck, and then suddenly buried his teeth into the brunet's flesh, at the same reaching for Ravi with his hand. The blond allowed himself to be pulled closer, but he was still uncertain of what his next move should be. The redhead was beginning to feel sure of himself, so he pulled Ravi even closer, pushed Leo aside, then planted a hot kiss on the blond’s lips. Ravi responded with the same passion, cupping N's face in his hands. Even though he wanted to break off their kiss, Leo contained himself and just pushed his hands under N's sweater. He softly moved his palms across the redhead's body, reaching higher and higher, in the end gripping both of N's nipples with his fingers. N let out a deep groan, still kissing Ravi's lips.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Leo took N's sweater off and turned the redhead around, kissing him passionately. Ravi moaned in disappointment, but now it was his turn to play with N. He wrapped his arms around his hyung's waist, leaving a trail of kisses on his back up to the back of his neck, where he started biting and licking the still-bruised skin. N tenses and moaned in protest, but Leo didn't break the kiss off and Ravi wouldn't stop biting him. After all, he was what both the boys had desired for so long - and now they were finally able to have him in all the ways they had imagined.

N managed to interrupt Leo's kiss, gasping for air, and turned around to Ravi, because he started to miss him. He wouldn't waste any time, so he undressed the blond, bowed his head and turned all of his attention to one of Ravi's nipples. As Leo was getting impatient, while N was pleasing Ravi, he got undressed as well and then he unbuttoned the redhead’s jeans, sliding them down his thighs along with the underwear. Next thing he did was to grip N's hips and push himself forcefully into the redhead's body. N gasped in surprise, but that didn't stop him from moving his mouth to Ravi's neck and bite hard at it. He placed his hand on Ravi's abs, and then moved it lower and lower, until he reached the blond's love member, squeezing softly. Ravi let out a sigh and then a moan, reaction which seemed to please both Leo and N.

Leo was moving like rapid fire and N rested his head on Ravi's shoulder. He couldn't take it much longer; the pleasure surging through him was too much for his fragile body. Before reaching the peak, Leo - and his insatiable desire - moved on to please the blond, who still couldn't believe what he was witnessing or taking part in. Before he could know it, Leo was already thrusting inside of him, rolling his hips. Ravi's first reaction was to get away from Leo, but a few moments later he finally relaxed, giving in to pleasure. A few moments later, Leo climaxed and suddenly withdrew from Ravi, making him gasp. Then, without saying anything, he got dressed and left the room. N and Ravi remained still on the hard wooden floor, naked and confused, unable to understand what had just happened.

N crawled towards Ravi and rested his head on the blond's chest. "You okay?"

"I am, but... are you?"

"I guess. He was a bit...I don't know. Like a savage?"

"That's not the thing. It's just that I can't understand why he did it. I thought he didn't even like me."

N started laughing. "Maybe beating you up turned him on. Who would have thought Leo would be like that?"

"Hmm, I'm still confused. Anyway, it wasn't that bad."

"That's true," N was struggling to contain himself, but he burst out laughing again.

Ravi face-palmed himself. "Oh boy, I can't believe we've just done... that."

N kept laughing for a few seconds, then stopped abruptly. "What if he tells the others? How can I be a leader after that?!"

"Aah, I don't think he will. That would mean everyone will find out Leo is not that nice and quiet," Ravi sighed.

"He was quiet, you have to admit it."

Ravi face-palmed himself again. "We've just been done by... by that guy. And he didn't even make a sound. What are we doing?!"

The redhead covered his face with his hands, letting out weird sounds, so Ravi turned to face him, petting his head. "There, there."

N removed his hands, and then sighed. "What's done is done. Wanna go grab something to eat?"

"Sure, but first..." the blond kissed N, slowly at first and then passionately. The redhead responded, cupping Ravi's face.

"Wait," Ravi interrupted the kiss. "Does that mean that... you and me... you and him..." he couldn't make up a coherent sentence.

"Uhm... think of it like a fantasy, or something. It's still the two of us, as far as I am concerned.”

"Good," Ravi smiled, satisfied with N's answer.

N smiled back, then closed his eyes and kissed Ravi.


End file.
